Goodbyes
by endlessArbitrary
Summary: Your name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and you were the happiest man alive. Key phrase: were. Spamano. Major character death. One-shot.


Your name is Antonio Carriedo and you are the happiest person alive.

You have finally invited your boyfriend Lovino Vagas out on a date. It took you a whole year just to win his heart, a few wooing tricks Gilbert has taught you, and Francis' love advice. He had denied all your love requests, whether it was a date or a hangout. Your mind has never thought of giving up, even though Lovino constantly tells you to do so.

You were filled with glee and delight when he finally accepted and admitted that he shares the same feelings as you. You hugged him that probably lasted a lifetime for you, and kissed him on the forehead as many times that you can manage. You are so happy; you can't control the feelings inside your head. He's the only man that can make you smile. The only man you enjoy being with, despite his vicious personality. Your life is perfect. He is perfect. Life is good.

But you weren't expecting this sudden turn of tables.

**-0-**

Your name is Antonio Carriedo, and today marks your 3rd anniversary.

You had told Lovino you would surprise him with something special at your house today. He didn't say anything and just nodded back in response. You thought he would be disappointed for the wait, but the curve on his smile almost looks fond.

You two both enter the car. So far so good. This shouldn't be hard. He's been your guy for so long now. You expect this day would be perfect. More than perfect, actually.

As you made your way out of the city and into the white, snow covered road, Lovino sat back in his seat and his face remained passive. As you shifted gears again to adjust to the speed of road, you saw him turn his head to look out the window.

"This isn't the way to your house."

_Augh, he was thinking_. He probably knew it from the beginning and was just making a show of being confused so that you wouldn't look like an utter failure. That's what obviously is what happening right now. He probably knows that you planned something for your third year anniversary.

You would just have to do it right now. Spring it on surprise before he would even figure what it was.

Your hands shaking, you dug your hands into your left pocket. Lovino looked over at you, frowning as he sat up a bit straighter in his seat.

"Are you looking for something?" he asked.

"No! I mean, wait, hold on." Fingers trembling, you looked down briefly in your pocket so that you could see the tiny red box settled inside. Good, it's still there. You are planning to propose to him and you are very nervous. you just want this day to be perfect. Kiss marks only last so long, but a ring is a permanent thing. This would be a good day.

A good day. Yes. You keep telling yourself that.

You let the car park at the side just near the restaurant. You feel the box inside your pocket, eager to give it to him. You thought of something crazy this time, and looked at the Italian, who was looking at the window for a while now.

"Lovino!" you call him. The box is in your hand, hiding at your back.

"Hm?" he tilts his head and crossed his arms. You got his complete attention right now.

"I just want to say that I…I really really like you. You can say it's more than like."

He stays silent, and you decided to go on.

"But before I give you my surprise, I want you to…kiss me."

He quirks a brow.

"Hmph. Wow." He smiles. "Do I have to?"

"C'mon, Lovi! Just one?"

He groans and rolls his eyes. He probably saw the red box you hid at your back, but he wholly ignored it and kept the smile on his face. "Alright."

Your expression brightens up, and you placed your free hand on his shoulder. You slowly lean down and let your head press against each other, and when you were about to touch each other's lips, you felt Lovino's eye twitch up.

"Whats wrong?" You turn your head to look, but Lovino pulled you back and squeezed your head to his chest.

"DON'T LOOK, YOU IDIOT!"

There was a sound of a screeching metal that blackened you both.

**-0-**

Your name is Antonio Carriedo and you are in a horrible condition.

You try your best to sit up; you can feel the bruises on your chest pierce you on the inside. You have a white bandage wrapped around your head and chest, and you can feel a huge bruise on the side of lips. You try to bring yourself to talk, but the injuries you have makes it harder for you. A sudden open at the door ceased you from moving.

"Tonio! Oh my god, you're alive!" Gilbert practically dropped his things and gave you a hug; his arms are squeezing you entirely.

"Gil, n-not to tight." You say, trying to remove his arms.

"Oh, sorry!" he says as he quickly take away his arms from your shoulders. "Man, what happened to you? You're out for like the whole 4 weeks!"

"I…I was?" you say, completely surprised. You sit up more straight, trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Yes, Antonio. We heard all about it. A drunk driver ran through your car and the two of you were hit. Good thing you're alright now. The doctors told use you were in a stable condition, and you would recover early." Francis informed, and gives you a light pat on the head.

"Oh…that's nice to hear." You say, still trying to comprehend the whole situation. So to summarize everything, a crazy drunk driver hit your car, and you and the other passenger is safe. The other passenger is…

"Is Lovino okay?" You abruptly asked, staring at the two at them with worry. Both of them exchange looks.

"Ah…er…um. Gilbert, Its your turn to explain!" Francis insisted.

"Wh-wh-what? Uh, F-Fine!...Um, well, Lovino got hit in the head pretty bad. The doctors told us he…has a small chance to live."

Your mouth dries up, and your eyebrows knit together. You looked at them wide eyed, the entire sorrow gush up to your heart, and your heart is actually aching. You are almost at the verge of tears, but the muscles in your face stops you from doing so. You curl up your toes, and you let your head drop to your hands.

"Please bring me to his room."

"No, Antonio, we can't—"

"Please."

They exchanged looks again and nodded dismally.

**-0-**

Your name is Antonio Carriedo and you are fucking tired and crying right now.

Lovino is covered with bandages and you can practically see a fairly large amount of blood on his head. You ran and sit on the edge of his bed and you grip his hand tightly. "Lo-Lovi…"

He tilts his head slowly, his eyes are a bit weary, but he managed to make eye contact with you.

"Right, you can't talk…Please don't hurt yourself." You say, using your free hand to brush his hair.

You stare at him with awe while he stares at you with the same passive expression he had. You can feel his hand trying to squeeze yours lightly. His eyes are a little bit watery.

You decided to ask him some questions.

"Lovino…Im going to ask you some questions. Blink once if no. Blink twice if yes."

He closes his eyes, and for a minute, you thought he was gone. But he opens his eyes after a pause, and you feel a great amount of easiness. "Lovino…Do you remember me?"

He blinks twice.

"That's great." You say. "Do you remember your name?"

He blinks twice.

"Do you remember _my_ name?"

He blinks twice.

You began to ask questions about his life, and to all of your questions, he all answered the same answer.

And after running out of questions, you sit still and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiles back at you, and for a minute there, his face almost looks paler than usual.

"Lovi…do you remember our third year anniversary?" You ask in a calmer voice. Lovino's eyes wander away from yours, and you can tell he's avoiding your eye contact.

He blinks once.

You feel an overwhelmingly amount of hurt and stared at him for so long, you're going to break.

And when you were about to cry, the doctor comes up at you and gives you a light pat on the shoulder.

"The boy took a great damage in his head. His brain is not functioning very well, so he has…a few more minutes to live."

No no no no. This shouldn't be happening. You promised yourself that day would be perfect. You two would get engaged, you two will get married, live together until your hair turns grey. You love him too much, you poured your whole life in this too much, and you just wanted to spend your entire life with him, is that all too much to ask? If this was fate, then God must be very cruel.

Cruel indeed.

A sudden beep on the screen led your chain of thoughts wander away. No no no no. your mind kept chorusing that single word._ No no no no no_.

"NURSE! Call the doctors immediately!" The doctor yells and Francis and Gilbert sprang out of the room.

_This is all going too fast. No. don't leave me, Lovi. Please._

"Anton…nio." You hear a rough voice call you. "Come."

"Lovino!"

"I want you to do one last…thing for me…" he then breathes from his mouth, trying to grasp some air. "I want you to… kiss me."

And you did. Your eyes drown up with tears; your vision is getting a little bit blurry.

You gave a small peck on his lips, and you almost felt a tear run across your cheeks. Lovino then wiped it away, and gave you an encouraging smile; you hint a little bit gloom on his eyes.

The man you have loved had died, a few minutes later.

And you didn't know how many times you cried that night.

Your name is Antonio Carriedo, and you were the happiest man on earth.

Key phrase: were.

* * *

A/N: My friend made up a sad, tragic story of my otp and i decided to write it down.


End file.
